


Bedevil

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, Yaoi, dojung, don't tell me I didn't warn you, dowoo, maybe a little horror who knows, wooyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: Bedevil: to cause great and continuous damage to something or someone.After living all his life in a small town of Gimpo with his conservative and religious family, Kim Jungwoo decides to take a trip to the great city of Seoul to study at one of the best universities in South Korea. Despite this being a whole new experience, everything seems to go very well for him, and he even thinks he has met the perfect roommate: Kim Dong Young, a student of Economics, a couple of years older than the.But soon he will realize that his roommate hides too many secrets; deep and dark secrets, that would be able to disturb anyone. Will Jungwoo leave safely after learning about his roommate's secret life? Or will he end up dragged into an agonizing darkness from which he will not be able to escape?





	Bedevil

_Sigh_.

Kim Jungwoo looked at the entrance to the Gimpo train station, observing the large building while holding one of his suitcases in his hand and his father held the other for helping him.

He felt nervous, very nervous for his liking. He had always been characterized as a very serene person, who didn’t let something like stress affect him, but this time he couldn’t help but feel anxious. He was going to leave his family behind, his friends, the town where he had lived for the past 18 years, to go to the big city and chase his dream.

His parents had told him that he could study at Gimpo University, which had very good prestige, not only in the country but internationally, and so he could be closer to his family, but Jungwoo didn’t want that; he wanted to challenge myself. He was willing to accept it, to prove to himself and his family what he was capable of.

That's why he was now there, at the train station, ready to travel to Seoul and be able to fulfill his dream

After admiring the building, Jungwoo turned to his family and smiled with a bit of nostalgia when seeing that his mother was already crying. Approaching her, he wrapped her in a hug and kissed her head lovingly; that woman with a gentle look.

“Are you sure you want to go that far away?” Mrs. Kim asked as she hugged her son desperately, wishing he could stay there.

Jungwoo understood why his mother felt that way: he was an only child. He was the one who had always been home. Mrs. Kim didn’t want to see him go to a place so far away from them, because, to her eyes, he was still that little boy who was always on the floor of the living room, reading a book and occasionally stealing cookies from the kitchen.

She kept wondering when he had grown so much.

“You can stay here, in Gimpo. I'm sure they can give you a scholarship at that university as well, because your grades are perfect” the woman begged, even though she knew her son and, deep down, knew that he would never agree.

The boy didn’t hold back the small laugh that came from his lips.

“Mom, we’ve already talked about that. Also, you won’t lose me forever. I’ll video call you every week and I'll come to visit you during the summer” he assured her, kissing her forehead again. “Everything will be fine”.

“I know, it's just that...” she raised her eyes and looked at her son, stroking his cheek. Her eyes were already red from the crying. “It’s so hard to believe that you grew up and that you’ll leave home so soon”.

Still smiling sweetly, Jungwoo took his mother's hand and kissed it, squeezing it gently.

“I'll be fine, mom. I know God is going to take care of me wherever I go and He is going to let me come back here with you” he hugged his mother again and smiled. “And He's going to take care of you while I'm gone, so we're all going to be fine. I’m sure He would’ve wanted me to chase my dream and go to another city”.

Mrs. Kim laughed weakly.

“Well, I'll have to have a serious talk with Him for taking away my child for such a long time”.

“Oh my God, woman, leave the child alone. He's going to miss the train” Jungwoo's father spoke this time after checking the time on his watch. The train would leave in an hour, but Jungwoo needed to have enough time to be ready. After all, it was his first time traveling or even being at the station.

Finally, although reluctantly, Mrs. Kim released her son and let him go to say goodbye to his father and his best friend, Yukhei, who was also there to say goodbye.

He hugged his father first, who told him how proud he was of him and that he hoped he would stay safe, that he shouldn’t go out too much and that he shouldn’t forget to always thank God for everything he had. Jungwoo nodded without even thinking twice; he’d never been interested in alcohol and parties and, considering how shy he was, it wasn’t like he was going to be interested now.

Yukhei came later. The words were not necessary, they just hugged and smiled. The younger wished Jungwoo the best of luck and told him that he better return, or he’d take him back to Gimpo to keep all his promises.

“I hope I'm not late” a female voice spoke behind Yukhei, interrupting the hug, which had lasted for several seconds.

Jungwoo recognized that voice immediately and quickly broke the hug with his best friend to go in the direction of the short girl with black hair that was behind him.

“I thought you wouldn’t make it” he approached the girl cheerfully and took her gently by the waist to bring her closer and kiss her lips softly.

“Did you think I was going to leave you alone?” The girl laughed incredulously, though she hugged Jungwoo just after. “Even after two years, you don’t know your own girlfriend?”

He and Xu Yi Yang had met when they were both in high school and the connection between them had been almost instant. She and her family had moved from Shanghai to Gimpo to escape from the bustling city so they could have a quiet life.

After being friends for a few months, he had decided to invite her out and she happily agreed; he was a very kind, funny guy and she really liked him, so she didn’t want to miss the opportunity to go out with him.

Once they started their relationship, it was a bit difficult to convince the boy's family to approve the relationship, since she was Chinese, but Yi Yang's exquisite manners and religious devotion made his family accept her as a member of it.

They’d had a few ups and downs during those years, but, in spite of everything, they were very much in love and very happy.

“Of course. I just wanted to mess with you” the boy laughed amused and hugged her. He felt sad about leaving his family behind, but he felt worse about leaving Yi Yang behind in that small city.

She had also tried to enter the University of Seoul, but, due to some problems she had with her grades during the last year of high school, she had to stay at Gimpo University.

“I'm going to miss you, you know?” The girl whispered as she tightened her embrace and buried her face in her boyfriend's broad chest.

“I know that very well YiYi, I'm going to miss you a lot too” he replied, using the nickname he had used with her since they met. “But we will be fine. We're going to take some time, but I promise I'll come back for you and we'll get married” neither of them were scared of talking about marriage at such an early age because they really loved each other and, by the time he officially returned to Gimpo, they would be mature adults, ready to assume the commitment of a marriage.

The girl nodded slightly, trying to hide her tears, although she realized that she had failed when she had her face raised and her tears wiped with his thumb.

“I love you, and that will never change” Jungwoo assured her and kissed her nose tenderly.

She nodded with a small sad smile and, with no remedy, pulled apart a few minutes later; he was going to be late if she didn’t let go.

Leaving one last kiss on her lips and promising to keep in touch, he gave his family a final farewell and took his suitcase to finally enter the train terminal.

Once inside the train and, although he’d had a few problems to orient himself inside the station, he smiled widely and felt all the nervousness dissipate, replaced by a feeling of euphoria and eagerness about what would happen; he was about to enter a completely new world and he felt ready to face it.

Everything will be fine, he thought.

Although he couldn’t help thinking what adventures awaited him there.

He leaned his head against the windowpane and saw how the houses in the town where he had lived all his life began to grow smaller until they disappeared on the horizon. He was really leaving everything behind. When he thought about that, he couldn’t avoid the feeling of melancholy that began to form in his chest. He was moving away from his family, his friends, from his whole life. He seriously hoped it was worth it, or all that torture would’ve been in vain.

The sky turned gray at the same time the train was moving and he soon saw the drops of water hit the window. He watched absently as one of them slipped for a few seconds before being dragged by the air, due to the speed of the train. It began to rain more copiously and soon he saw lightning in the distance. They seemed to be entering a storm.

What Jungwoo completely ignored was that this storm did not compare, not even a little, with what he would find in Seoul. There was simply no comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is a work I'm originally posting in Spanish on Wattpad, but I decided to give it a shot and post it in English too. I hope you guys enjoy it! :D 
> 
> Just a small heads up, this work will have a few TRIGGER WARNINGS on self harm, suicide, panic attacks. And I will mention religion in a blasphemous way, just in case you don't like these type of subjects.


End file.
